Hate?
by XxxxxIceQueenxxxxX
Summary: Antanasia transfers to an American high school in Pennsylvania, she spends her senior year there only to come back to Romania to find out she is engaged to the incredibly hot Lucius Vladescu. He wants the pact fulfilled but she doesnt.
1. home?

Summary: Antanasia transfers to an American high school in Pennsylvania, she spends her senior year there only to come back to Romania to find out she is engaged to the incredibly hot Lucius Vladescu. She of course knows him, seeing as they grew up in the same town, but she hates him due to the feud between their families. "The pact will be fulfilled," according to Lucius but Antanasia does not agree.

APOV

I was on the plane and I couldn't wait to get home and tell my family how amazing that trip was. I'm going to miss America it's so amazing and different, it was just plain awesome!

The plane was about to land so I was getting all my carry on things together. I couldn't wait to get off this plane. _Ugg, a seven hour plane ride is not fun._

I walked off the plain and into the terminal to get greeted by my driver.

"Hello Princess "he said.

"Hello Richard"

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yes I did. But, I can't wait to go home!"

"Of course right this way." He showed me the way to the car.

After an hour we were finally in my home town. But we passed my home. I looked at the driver with confusion shown in my eyes.

"I was told to bring you to the Vladescu Estate" He said.

"Um…why?"

"I do not know, but the prince said he would like to explain to you himself."

"Explain what?" I asked confused.

But the driver just ignored me and stopped the car in front of the castle and walked me to the door.

_This cannot be good._

**Hey everyone please, please review I love comments on my stories!**

!


	2. AN please read its very important!

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! Im sorry, this isnt another chapter but I just want to to say thanks to those who reviewed and favorited my story. Also I thought I should explain some things so the story doesn't get confusing.**

**-Antanasia's and lucius' parents are dead from the same reason in the book.**

**-Antanasia's name was never Jessica.**

**-The elders do exist but Lucius already killed Vasile [you will find out what happened in a later chapter]**

**-Lucius pretty much owns the Vladescu estate because he told his "uncles" to leave[kicked them out]**

**-Antanasia lived with Dorin in the Dragomir Castle**

*****-----*****

**Please review it helps me write knowing that people are actually reading it!**

*******any other questions threw out the story please feel free to send me a message and ask.**

**I will try to get a chapter up sometime today.**


	3. Shock!

**A/N **

**Here's the next chapter I really hope you like it!**

Before the driver could even knock on the door it swung open. A very strong muscular arm practically dragged me through the door. I was in complete shock, I could barley think.

I looked up to see an incredibly hot guy. He had semi-long black hair, a lean muscular body, and the most gorgeous face I've seen well…ever! But then I realized who it was, Lucius Vladescu. The last time I saw him was when I was 14. I used to constantly avoid him because he was an arrogant jerk. And if I must say so myself I did a darn good job at it! God, I hated this guy!

I finally came out of my shock only to find that I was being pushed up against the now closed front door of the castle.

_WTF?_

Lucius had his arms on either side of my head and his body pressed against mine. I tried to get out of his strong hold but he just gave me an evil smirk and started kissing me. I was struggling to get out of his hold but I couldn't .

He forcefully stuck his tongue in my mouth and started roaming.

After who knows how long of this torture, he stopped kissing me but leaned his forehead against mine. I was so confused!

"Antanasia…" he said, brushing my lips against mine as he spoke, "Your more gorgeous than ever."He slipped a ring on my finger. I looked down. It was an engagement ring.

I looked up showing the confusion in my eyes and then I just couldn't hold my anger in anymore.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! AND WHAT IS WITH THE RING, FORCING ME INTO MARRIAGE OR SOMETHING CAUSE I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE HATED YOUR GUTS SCINCE THE FIRST MOMENT WE ME-"

He had enough and put his hand tightly over my mouth and then spoke softly and matter-of-factly, "Antanasia…we're betrothed I'm sure you remember the pact. And, it stinks for you if you hate me that much because we will be getting married and soon and you will be living here from now on. Now, I'm going to let go of your mouth but please don't yell it's quite obnoxious."

He let go. And I couldn't think of what to say, nobody told me about a pact or that I was practically engaged my whole life. And if there was really a pact I knew I was expected to honor it but that was so not going to happen if it meant I had to spend eternity with this arrogant idiot! So I just stood there, I wanted some answers.

Lucius led me over to a couch probably not knowing what to make of my silence.

I just looked him in the eyes and said truthfully, "No one ever told me about a pact."

**A/N **

**Hey thanks for reading, please review it will make me the happiest person alive! I put the engagment ring on my profile and im going to be putting other pictures for this story on there too!  
**


	4. I Hate You!

"No one ever told me about a pact…"

APOV

I wanted answers out of this man that I hated so much, and until I got them I would just go along with whatever he had planned. _I'm so going to play him! Here comes my innocent act!_

"I'm so confused! Why do people never tell me anything?!"I started crying for real.

Lucius pulled me into his lap and hugged me while he nuzzled my neck. I let him comfort me. _Maybe he wasn't as big as a jerk as I thought he was._ "Antanasia…" he sighed into my neck.

I leaned my head against his. "Just tell me about it please." I whispered. "okay." He murmured while wiping one of my tears with his thumb.

"Well, before we were born are families were about to start a war against each other and they didn't want that to happen. So, when we were born they had a betrothal ceremony for us."He paused and nipped at my neck with his fangs. I jumped a little in his lap, but he just did it again, and then let out a small chuckle. _I was not expecting that. So much for me thinking he wasn't an arrogant jerk ._I leaned away from him but he pulled me right back, and continued speaking.

"They signed a piece of paper saying that we were to be married when you turned eight-teen." He paused again and smiled against my neck. "So, basically the point of the story is, you're mine." He pulled me against his chest harder. I struggled to get out of his arms but he didn't let me. "Stop Antanasia." He ordered.

I couldn't take this anymore. I started yelling, "No, I'm not going to marry you. You're such a horrible person. I mean really, you don't even know me how can you be so sure that you even want to marry me. The last time we saw each other was four years ago, but it's not like we were even frien-" He cut me off. "Stop it. You are going to honor the pact. You will marry me. And you will act happy about it." He turned me on his lap so I was facing him, "Now, you need to get you ready for dinner, I will show you to your room for the time being." He kissed my lips quickly then got up with me still in his hands and carried me up the massive stair case bridal style.

I squirmed but he just looked down and chuckled, as we walked through hallways.

"I hate you." I said with as much venom in my voice as I could manage.

He looked down and smiled, "You'll learn to love me." He said matter-of-factly as we reached a door on the second floor.

**A/N Thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry I didn't get a chapter up yesterday, but I was reading like all day…so…yeah…. I might write another chapter today so look out for that!**


	5. Ew, I look pretty!

_He looked down and smiled, "You'll learn to love me." He said matter-of-factly as we reached a door on the second floor._

**LPOV**

I held Antanasia with one arm as I opened the door to her room with my free hand. I knew she didn't like the fact that I was carrying her but she'd have to get used to that. I liked having what was mine in my arms.

I walked in and set her down on the bed, while I went into the closet to get out her dress. Her closet and room were both huge. _Only the best for my Antanasia._

I had, had her closet filled with so many clothes, magnificent ball gown, dresses and skirts, beautiful shirts; she would not be wearing what she is wearing now if she's with me. I mean really, who would wear jeans and a t-shirt, which did not flatter your body?!

I grabbed a magnificent red silk dress with black lace along the top part and flowers scattered along the train. _She will look gorgeous in this. _**{Dress link in my profile}**

I brought the dress out to her and laid it on the bed. She looked at the dress then me, with a look of disgust on her face. "If you're going to keep me here can I at least go get my own clothes?" she whined. "Nonsense, you have everything you need here, I will have a servant come and help you get ready, and then we will dine together." I looked at her one last time and walked away. I had to go find Ana she was one of the only servants who spoke English, and I heard that Antanasia didn't like to speak in Romanian.

**APOV**

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I said. A girl probably no more than five years older than me walked in. She curtsied, "Hello Princess, my name is Ana, I am going to be your personal servant."

"Hello Ana, nice to meet you. But you don't have to curtsy for me and you can call me Antanasia." I said; _no need to be so formal, right?_

"Are you sure Princess?" I gave her a look that said "yeah I am" and she said, "Sorry I mean Antanasia" She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Um, well, I am supposed to help you get ready…"

"Okay, let me go put on the dress."

I really didn't want to wear it; I mean I didn't even want to be here, I wanted to be at home with Uncle Dorin and the rest of my family.

But, I guess I should just go to dinner with Lucius and see how it goes.

I walked into the bathroom and slipped on the dress. While I was putting it on I couldn't help but notice how pretty it was in here, the walls were royal blue and there was vanity, a full length mirror and a hot tub.

Once, the dress was on I looked at myself in the mirror, and boy did I look good. But I didn't want to look good for Lucius, he was so annoying.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Ana was holding black high heels in her hands. She looked at me and said, "You look so pretty the Prince will be happy."_ Joy, Lucius will be happy._

She handed me the shoes and I slipped them on. Ana said that she could do my hair if I wanted. And I said, "Sure, why not." We walked over to the vanity in the bathroom and I sat down on the stool there she started working on my hair while we just talked about random things. It seemed like we had a lot in common I could tell we were going to b friends.

When she was done with my hair, that turned out incredible, she showed me the way to the dining room. She knocked on the door and I heard Lucius say come in. She left and I opened the door, to, see Lucius looking quite handsome, if I do say so myself.

**A/N Hey everyone, I'm kind of depressed I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter. So, Id really appreciate it if you reviewed this one. PLEASE!!!??? **

**Oh, and can you tell me if you want me to keep writing in both characters point of view?**

**Thank-you so much!**


	6. Dinner

**Special thanks to, srivera and kmelendez, who have reviewed almost every chapter!**

_She knocked on the door and I heard Lucius say come in. She left and I opened the door, to, see Lucius looking quite handsome, if I do say so myself_.

LPOV

My princess opened the door and looked gorgeous and so, so sexy. I couldn't stop staring; I probably looked like a fool. I finally stopped staring at her and walked over to the door frame, in which she was standing. I reached her and put my hands on her waist, and stared at her. "You look gorgeous." I whispered. She let out a small thank you. I was going to kiss her but I didn't want to push my luck.

I led her to her chair at the end of the long wood table. I pulled out the chair for her. She smiled and thanked me.

As I was walking down to my end of the table I realized I didn't like the distance from her but I would get over it. I just wanted to get to know her tonight.

As if she read my earlier thought, she got up and walked towards me while saying, "If were gonna talk it would be nice to actually hear you." She smiled; she had the most beautiful smile ever. I smiled back at her as she sat in the chair closest to me. I called over to a servant who was standing against the wall to bring over Antanasia's place setting.

She thanked the servant as he brought over her things. _She's so polite, just like an angel, my angel._

"So… I know we didn't get off to the best start, I was just kinda shocked." She smiled nervously.

"I guess you're right, how about we just get to know each other?"

"I'd like that," she said.

Our food came out to us as soon as we got into a conversation. We we're having traditional Romanian food. **[Sorry, didn't feel like looking anything up.]**

As we ate Antanasia and me we're pretty much playing "20 questions" as I believe it is called in America. She's a very interesting person, I found out a lot about her. Her favorite band was, All Time Low, I never heard of them so I assumed they we're American. She likes pretty much any music apparently. Her favorite color is red,_ just like me; at least we have one thing in common.___I had a feeling I would actually fall in love with this girl. And maybe she would love me back.

After dinner ended I walked Antanasia back to her room. One thing surprised me though; she grabbed my hand while we were walking. _Maybe she likes me too._

**A/N Thanks again to everyone who commented. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I would have made this chapter longer but I have to go out to dinner for my brother's birthday. Please keep reviewing!**


	7. Love?

After dinner ended I walked Antanasia back to her room. One thing surprised me though; she grabbed my hand while we were walking. _Maybe she likes me too._

* * *

APOV

Lucius was walking me back to my room. I really did have a good time with him tonight. Lucius was actually really nice. We talked for an hour straight. I know this wasn't my plan but I think I'm actually starting to like Lucius, A LOT.

I grabbed his hand while we were walking. He tensed at first but then he relaxed and gave my hand a little squeeze. I smiled and squeezed back. When we reached my door I turned to him to say goodnight. I was really tiered even though it was only eight.

"Good- " He cut me off and leaned in to kiss me. At first I didn't respond to the kiss, but since I did start to have feeling towards him, I kissed back. We stood there kissing for a long time. He was the one to break it, but he leaned his forehead against mine. We were both breathing heavily.

I was so happy that was technically are first kiss, since he kind of forced me into the other ones.

"Antanasia…" He whispered.

"Lucius… I think I'm actually starting to fall for you." _Whoops, did I just say that out loud?!_

He surprised me by saying, "Me too Antanasia, me too."

He was smiling, but I started to blush. He leaned back to look me in the eyes, but he still held onto my hand. "You're beautiful." He said out of the blue. I just smiled.

"Um…" I turned away from him to open the door. He let go of my hand reluctantly. "I'm kinda tired…"

"Okay I guess I should go then." No, I didn't want him to leave, this castle was so lonely.

He started to turn away.

"Wait, Lucius?"

"Yes?" He turned back to me.

"Um… are there any clothes for me to wear to bed in here?" I gestured to my room with my head.

"Oh, of course." He walked in and searched through a drawer in a bureau.

I sat on the big bed and waited. I never realized how pretty this room was. The walls were the same dark blue as the bathroom, and the blankets and pillows on the bed were a golden colored silk.

Lucius came and sat next to me hand me clothes. I looked at them, little black shorts and a white plain v-neck. "Thanks." I said. I went into the bathroom and changed. I looked in the mirror. _Wow, Lucius, skimpy enough for you? _I thought sarcastically. The shorts were really short and clung to my butt, and the shirt was really low. _Oh, what the heck. At least it's comfy._

I walked out to Lucius who was still sitting on my bed. He looked at me and had a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, Lucius could you pick out something skimpier?" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'll try harder next time." _Oh, so now he was funny too? Why does he have to keep getting even more perfect?_

I laughed and walked over to him. When I was about to sit he pulled me onto his lap. I squeaked from being surprised. He just laughed at me and said, "You are so cute." I smiled. He kissed my neck then turned me around in his lap and kissed my lips, but pulled away too quickly for my liking. I stuck out my bottom lip and pouted.

"Sorry, but you said you wanted to go to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered.

I got off him and went under the covers. Lucius kissed my lips and walked to the door and shut off the lights and as he walked out of the room I heard him whisper, "Goodnight, my love."

_Wait, does he love me?_

**A/N Ok so I am writing another story for Vampire Academy and I promised I would update every day. I haven't for the past 2 days. I should have been writing another chapter for that story instead of updating this one for the second time today so… feel loved! Please review!**


	8. Morning

_Wait, does he love me?_

APOV

I woke up and looked at the clock on the side table next to my bed. It was 9:30 in the morning.

I let out a sigh and cuddled to my blanket remembering yesterday's events.

OK, so, I was dragged to my family's arch enemy's' home. Lucius told me I had to marry him. _I think I'm softening up to that idea… _And then, we had dinner, and I realized he could be kinda nice. He walked me back to my room and we kissed and then he walked away and said, "Goodnight, my love." I smiled when I recalled that.

I looked back over to the side table and saw a note I didn't realize was there a couple of minutes ago. I picked it up. It was folded and had my name on the front. I unfolded it and read:

_Antanasia, _

_ I had an amazing time yesterday evening. When you wake up, come downstairs in the kitchen for breakfast. I will be waiting._

_Your husband to be,_

_Lucius_

I smiled when I finished reading the note. I got up and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. _I did not want morning breath when I saw Lucius._ I looked in the mirror, to be horrified; my hair was so messed up. I brushed my hair after my teeth and then went to the closet to find some clothes.

Everything was so fancy in here. I knew I wasn't going to find any jeans. I found the most casual thing which happened to be a black dress with a studded high waist line. [Link at the end of the chapter!]

I walked down stairs after slipping on my black flats that I was wearing when I first came here.

When I reached the end of the stairs I saw Ana, and asked her where I was supposed to go.

"Hi, Ana."

"Hello, princess."

"Antanasia, please."

"Oh, right sorry. Do you need help with something?"

"Um, yes actually. Could you show me the way to the kitchen? I'm supposed to meet Lucius there for breakfast."

"Oh, of course. Right this way." Ana showed me the way to the kitchen then left after saying goodbye to me.

I walked in to see Lucius sitting at a little table reading some paper work.

As soon as Lucius noticed I was there he shot up from his seat and put away the paper work and smiled.

"Hello Antanasia. You look beautiful." He walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you." I smiled.

Lucius grabbed my hand and took me over to a chair. He let go of my hand and pulled out the chair. I sat down and said, "Thanks."

"Any time." Lucius replied.

He sat across from me at the small square table.

"I trust you had a good night's rest?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah, I did. Did you?"

"After last night I slept the best I have in a very long time." He chuckled as he talked. I just smiled.

"What would you like for breakfast?" He asked me.

"Um…a bagel?"

"You don't want, eggs, bacon, anything like that?" He asked.

"No, I don't really like breakfast food. I normally just eat a bagel, or some cereal."

"Okay."

Lucius called over the cook and told him what we wanted. Lucius wanted eggs and sausage.

We talked for awhile while we waited for our food. When the cook brought over the food for us we both thanked him, and ate in silence. But, it was a comfortable silence. I guess we were both just really hungry.

When we were finished a servant took our plates. We sat there for a couple more minutes trying to figure out what to do for the day.

"Do you ride?" Lucius asked me.

"Um, yeah, of course." Most people in Romania know how to ride horses.

"Well, we could go out back to the stables and get the horses and the take the path into the fields."

"That sounds good."

**A/N I just want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews. Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while but, my computer wouldn't let me log on to fanfiction, so sorry for the wait. **

**the link for Antanasia's dress that she wears to breakfast is on my profile. [I don't really like it. It was like the only thing I could find. But whatever.] **


	9. disagreement

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over a month! So here is the next chapter!**

_"Do you ride?" Lucius asked me._

_"Um, yeah, of course." Most people in Romania know how to ride horses._

_"Well, we could go out back to the stables and get the horses and the take the path into the fields."_

_"That sounds good."_

APOV

Lucius and I just got on our horses a couple of minutes ago and were now riding them in the mountains. The scenery was gorgeous. Flowers and greenery everywhere!

We rode in silence for a while. But then he started talking about a subject I was not too happy about.

"So, Antanasia , I was thinking that we could have our wedding in about a month. I believe that, that is the soonest available time, since we need to get everything arranged. But-"

I cut him off.

"Just because I don't hate you anymore does NOT mean that I want to marry you! You cant just assume these things! I don't want to marry you!"

"Antanasia!" He said sternly. "I thought we went over this already. You will marry me, no matter what you want! I actually thought you would start acting like a mature adult about this and just marry me! But, I see you are still and immature _child_!" He yelled.

"I am not a child!" I interrupted.

"I wasn't done!" Lucius apparently doesn't like being interrupted. And, the look on his face scared me. I froze. "Let me continue." He said a little calmer. "I thought you were starting to have feelings toward me so, I figured that meant you agreed to marriage to me." Lucius looked at me sweetly. I just stared at him. "Not that it matters anyway you ARE GOING TO MARRY ME." He said smugly. The look on my face changed into disgust._ He was a jerk! I cant believe I was actually falling for him! I'm so stupid!_

I threw the engagement ring that was on my finger at him, he caught it, unfortunately, and then pulled my horse away from him and rode back to the castle at lightning speed.

I could hear Lucius' horse galloping after me and Lucius calling me. But, the thing that really bothered me was the way he was calling my name. It wasn't with regret for yelling at me and making me angry, he yelled my name like he was aggravated and pissed off.

I looked behind me and yelled. "I HATE YOU LUCIUS VLADESCU!"

**a/n**

**~~~~~~~I don't know why but this story/Characters are sounding a little bipolar. (if that even makes sense)**

**Yeah so...please REVIEW! By the way I really want to know what you guys want to happen in the story, so please comment or message me! Thanks for reading!**


	10. pen name

**Sorry, This isn't another chapter. But, I just wanted to let you guys known that I changed my pen name to xxxdance316xxx... so you know it's still me writing.**

**Thanks so much for the amazing reviews.**

**I'll try to update soon.**

**:]**


	11. the study

_I looked behind me and yelled. "I HATE YOU LUCIUS VLADESCU!"_

_CHAPTER 10_

_LPOV_

Ugg, why does she have to make this so difficult!

As she galloped away on her horse I took out my cell phone and called one of the castle guards.

The guard picked up. "Hello?"

"Antanasia is coming your way. Stop her and bring her to my office. Make sure she stays there."

I hung up and made my way to the castle.

**APOV**

I jumped off my horse and ran to the doors of the castle but, guards stopped me. There were two of them, both like huge mountains. Each of them grabbed one of my arms. I struggled. "Get your hands off me!" I screamed.

One of the men looked down to meet my eyes and said, "Mr. Vladescu has ordered us to bring you to his study."

_I am so going to kill Lucius._

**LPOV**

As I walked into the castle I found Dru and Adrian, two of my guards. They bowed their heads. "She is in your study." I gave them a nod and walked away, towards my study.

The doors were locked so she couldn't get out but I could get in. I opened the door to find her pacing by my desk. "Antanasia, sit." I said as I passed by her and sat in my chair behind the desk.

She looked up and said, "I'm fine where I am."

I gave her a stern look. She sat down in one of the two seats across from me, on the other side of my desk.

**APOV**

Every second I sat in the chair I got more aggravated by Lucius. He just sat there staring at me.

"Is there something you want to say or are just going to stare at me?" I said in a pissed off tone.


End file.
